Red Flower
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: What if the Potters lived? If they had a daughter two years before that fateful night? Fallow her as she fights through her years at Hogwarts, trying to protect her little brother, Harry. Rated K but open to change as I write more.
1. goodbye potter

**An/****disclaimer****: **this is a femHP story. I do not own Anything. I started writing this three years ago but lost my memory stick so now I have it back I will be posting this and other, older story's to, between updating 'Old Scares: new home' so I am NOT neglecting it, so no insults please.

my sister, ahelpinghand, will be beta'ing this story when I remember to give it to her before I update like I have done with my other stories (although she needs to go through the last few chapters).

**A flower grows**

Rose was a very happy three year old child. She had perfect parents who loved her, a perfect little brother and an all-around perfect life. But today, 31st October, would be the end of that happiness; because today was the day that a madman, Voldemort, attacked.

Lily, my mother had just laid us down to bed in the blue walled nursery when James, my father, called up the stairs to mother: "the wards have fallen, it's him! Run!"

His words were fall of panic that made mother freeze, but when multi coloured lights began to eliminate the house Lily jumped to her feet and began to move things in front of the door.

It was not long before a blood red light filled the house and all fell still as if death itself dwelled over us. The silence did not last long as the tap-tap of footsteps approached. Mother did not have time to react as the door was blown off its hinges throwing Lily into the back wall were she did not move again. I stood on uneasy feet and glared at the red eyed snake man who dared harm my family and make my brother cry and no one makes my brother cry.

But the green eyed glare was wasted on this man that just thought it funny that a mere child would glare at him - the most feared and powerful Dark Lord of his time.

Voldemort turned his wand on the girl and fired the killing cures, the one spell that cannot be stopped and so many had fallen mercy to. So it was a great surprise to him when a golden barrier surrounded the child and sent the deadly green light back at him: ripping his soul from body.

Rose felt pain that night as it hit her. Pain that she had lost her family, that Harry, her baby brother would not have someone to love him, pain as her back slammed against the crib leaving her brother in front crying as she fell into the abyss.

**twintigerlover**

**I am sorry for any grammar mistakes made and any advise you wont to give, please review but be nice! **

**Actually review anyway it helps me write. ;) **


	2. letters & shocks

**declaimer; I own nothing, but Rose she is mine. **

**An; so this is chapter 2 of flower story hope you like. **

The beginning

It had been seven years since that day. Since Harry was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus bloody Dumbledore. Since I became the shadow of the Potter family only ever seen by the-boy-who-could-not-remember-that-day; Harry my sweet, silent, shy brother.

We were sitting around the table for breakfast, well they were. I was cleaning the mess from making the food.

I had just finished and was about to see what little food was left when a great brown barn owl flew in through the open window. With every one watching, it headed straight for me. In shock I raised my arm and took the letter, I never got mail so I was understandable shocked. Without its load the owl left through the window, which broke Lily and James out of there trance. I only got a look at the seal before it was snatched from my grip.

"What you got there you squib?" James sneered opening my letter.

"If I was a squib as you put it why would Hogwarts send me an attendance letter?" I questioned happy to finally talk back, after all he did ask.

"Well you won't be going, you're a disgrace on this family and I will not have you smear our name" this statement came from Lily while James nodded in agreement.

"To stop me would be foolish" I told them impassively "I have friends who start this year to and they know I can do magic, they will wonder why I have not come to school." These words got them talking and by the angry looks being thrown my way, I was going to Hogwarts.

"You will go to Gringotts and take money from your vault, know that I will not put any more money in till your O.W.L's and buy your things. You will not talk to anyone about us badly. Am I understood, girl?" James spat giving the letter back.

I nodded, making sure my blank mask was in place and left the room but as I got to my 'room' I let a small smirk cross my face.

I left dressed in black jeans, a green role neck jumper and black coat with silver lines running up it, completed with my leather boots and fingerless gloves. My black hair ran smoothly down my back lighting up with red & brown highlights as the suns beam rested gently on it.

It did not take long to weave my way through the busy streets of Diagon Ally and to the white marble of Gringot's grand staircase. I gave a short bow to the goblins that bow me throw the doors. As soon as I entered the main hall I made my way to an available till.

I waited for the goblin to look up and acknowledge me. I stood for several minutes before he looked up.

"What?" he growled annoyed that I had bested him in a will fight. Something a goblin hold high is to out wait anyone in a will of patience. Keeping my face neutral I looked him in the eye before answering.

"I wish to take an heir test and take claim to any and all titles left to my line, master goblin." A smirk crossed the goblins face as he replied

"Very well" the goblin (whose name I really should learn) snapped his figures to call another one of his brethren. They talk in their own tongue before the one that just joined us signalled for me to follow him.

He led me down into through the maze of their bank, stopping outside an office with the name 'Gripsnap inheritance' on it.

The new goblin knocked on the door and waved me inside. I bowed in farewell to the goblin before turning to Gripsnap, who sat at a rather imposing desk, and bowed in greeting before taking a seat in front of him.

"What can Gringrots do for you Miss Potter?" he asked leaning back on his chair.

"I wish to lay claim to anything beyond the name Potter, which may have been left to my bloodline." I stated simple.

Gripsnap pulled a ritual dagger and some parchment from his table then instructed me to place seven drops of blood on the parchment.

Nodding I did as instructed and waited as my blood faded in to the parchment before forming words. Me and Gripsnap read over the paper.

_Name;_

_Roselyn Carina Vega Potter,_

_Parents;_

_James Charles Potter (27 March, 1960)_

_Lilian, lily, Maranda Potter nee Evans (30 January, 1960)_

_Blood heir;_

_Potter (inaccessible)_

_Black (secondary line)_

_Gryffindor (main line)_

_Peverell (main line)_

_Slytherine (secondary line)_

_Emrys (main/secondary line)_

_Conquest/bestowed_

_Slytherine (defeated on October 30, 1981)_

_Emrys (right by magic)_

_Black (chosen heir)_

_Magic affirmative;_

_Choose bonding (Harrison James Potter)_

_Rune prodigy (blocked)_

_Charms prodigy (blocked)_

_Edict memory (unblocked)_

_Wandless magic (partly unblocked)_

_Multi amimagus (partly unblocked)_

_Parseltongue (unblocked)_

_Best speaker (partly unblocked)_

_Fire elemental (blocked)_

_Water elemental (blocked)_

_A neutral magic (not light or dark)_

_85% birth magic blocked since 1981 to 1990._

_25% compensated magic expansion._

I sat back in shock for several long moments just staring at the paper. All those blocks, who would do that? Why? What did I do to deserve that? Then all those titles, Emrys title of all things! How had James not known about this? I took several deep breaths before turning my attention back to the patiently waiting goblin.

"I wish to claim what has been left, Master Gripsnap and press upon the goblin services to free my magic." I finally said.

Gripsnap only smirked.

**twintigerlover **

please review. I like questions but I also have a thing for leaving my stories very open, so people don't just assume that is what will happen could I may very well change the direction of the story if I feel like it.

Rose will not be all powerful she has the potential to be very powerful and skilled and just to point out she is ELEVEN.


	3. shopping and jokers

Declaimer; I do not own harry potter, J. has that happy right. Rose is however my OC character.

An; sorry it took so long to update some more AN at the bottom you need to read.

* * *

When I finally felt Gringrots free of blocks; thanks to five heir rings that now lay hidden on my right ring figure and a shrunken self-updating book on all my bank affairs with a card, much like a mundane's bank card in my pockets charmed so another would be unable to take it, with self-summering.

My first stop was the trunk shop so I didn't have to carry everything then cloths and the apothecary, where I picked up double the amount to practice with. The stationary and safety shop was visited next for paper, books, pens quill and ink as well as my gloves and goggles. As one o'clock approached I stopped at Florean-Fortescues for lunch and was just starting to eat when two arms found themselves wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hello, my dearest,"

"Lady, of pranks,"

"Mayhem and mischief"

"What bring you,"

"Here all terribly"

"Lonesome?"

The Weasleys twins completed, seating themselves next to me bright smiles adoring their faces. The twins and I had been friends since Harrys third birthday and they had to come along. I would often help them plan pranks and new products but the main thing that got them to like me was that I was pretty much the only person, ignoring William and Charlie their brother, which could tell them apart.

Fred was slightly taller than George and had a freckle under his left eye. Fred was also the more outgoing one always speaking first; he was the front of the pair. George in comparison had less freckles but did have on under his right eye instead of left. Was more serious and had a slightly deeper voice and had become the watcher of the pair.

"Ar, my dashing knights, I was merely resting before I continued my shopping for a rather precious school of learning and what of you?" I inquired back, thus staring a long talk on Hogwarts and magic.

We in the end, ended up in Flourish and Blotts to buy are books, the twins said their goodbyes and went to join their mother to complete their shopping and I headed down the rows happy to just pick the things of the list and anything that court my interest that I knew we did not have in the Potter library.

Many books on charms and transfigurations from first to fifth went in the basket so I could test this theory of being a prodigy. Also 'Magical Beast and Their Lands' and 'World Language; Man to Beast,' joined my collection. Finally happy with the amount of books, for now anyway, I paid and made my way to the only shop left, Ollivander's, best and only place to legally buy a wand in Britain.

'This shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that parents properly sat on to wait. It felt strange as though she had entered a very strict library; swallowing the lump that formed in my throat from all the magic in the room, I looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.'(1)

The strange prickle on my neck was answered when a small old man with wide pale silver eyes stepped out of the shadows, which Is what I felt, and approached me stopping when he was in front of me.

"Miss Potter, or is it Miss Peverell now, mmm" Mr Ollivander asked stepping forward, however before I could formulate a reply (he knew, how did he know!) He continued. "Wands, wands let us see, stand still."

And with that order he wondered of down the rows as a tape measure came up and started to measure me. He returned with a stack of wand boxes in one arm and he clicked his fingers with the other stopping the tape measure.

"try this dear," he ordered handing a wand over, "yew with unicorn hair 12 inches" I took the wand but I did not even wave it before he snatched it away.

Oak, 10 inches and dragon heart blew up the flower vase.

Yew, 13 inches and Hippogriff hair set some of Ollivaders hair on fair.

Fir 11 inches and Thestrals + Hippogriff hair was parley in my hand for fix seconds.

This continued wand after wand. Ollivader was getting more excited the more wands that failed and I was staring to fear no wand would match me after the seventh try.

Eventually he all but skipped to the darkest corner of the shop before returning with a black wooden box that once opened revealed a black wand with red and white wood weaving throw it resting on a silk blue cushion.

"Give it a wave." He whispered holding it out towards me; his eyes seemed to glow as he watched me.

When my hand wrapped around the wand and lifted it from the box and tingling warms ran through me body madding me smile and the core of the wand connected with mine. A green and gold light shot from the wand and swept throughout the room restoring everything I broke earlier then the dust clears and the windows shined as the wood was restored around the floor was cleaned to reveal beautiful tiles.

Ollivaders clapped happily, "wonderful, wonderful. That wand has been here longer then I have." He exclaimed. "The wood is rare, African Rosewood, intertwined with blood wood and white birch. Two light woods and one dark a very dangers combination while the inside is even more deadly and just as controversial" Ollivader was far too excited about this wand even if he did not make it. "Niveus Volucris ash and Incendium Avis feather and a Saeptuose raven tears. Three very rare birds with only on still thought to exist. A truly powerful and mythical wand" He completed.

I nodded and paid for the wand as well as a holder before I left set on returning home as I had much to do before dinner, which I also needed to start cooking or James was going to be very mad.

**Twintigerlover.**

(1) Took this from the first book chapter five.

Niveus Volucris = white/snowy bird this the neutral phoenix neither light nor dark. I came up with this for my story. The words are Latin. This bird is strongest approaching the full moon and weakest on a new moon. They have great power in day and night. They are the protector of children symbol of werewolves who like it are children of the moon. When on the full moon it sheds its feather they become a silver liquid to cure were-beasts.

Incendium Avis = this if the fire phoenix or just your normal phoenix.

Saeptuose raven = dark/night raven this the dark phoenix. I also came up with this for the story. The words are Latin. This bird is strongest at a new moon and never seen while the sun was up. Its tears are used in the most potent poison and to be under its cry for more the five minutes will kill you. They are the symbol of the immortals as they alone can service its presence

Please PM me for more info on these guys.

i ask that people review or I will stop writing this story. While I love doing it if no one likes or reads it what it the point of me continuing.


End file.
